Individual devices in a network typically provide a large amount of status information. This information includes information about the health of the device (such as the internal operating temperature of the device) and information about the health of the network (such as the amount of traffic congestion on the network links). This status information is collected and reported to the system administrator, and can be accessed by a centralized control or management unit.
In order for a network administrator to get an overview of the health of the network, this large amount of data is aggregated into a few pieces of status information. Such an aggregation can be performed in the network device or the network management station and manufacturers of the network device and/or the management station software decide how to perform the aggregation. The network administrator has no control over the aggregation.
Various implementations of the invention may include one or more of the following features.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features a computer implemented method of managing the status of devices on a network including collecting data objects that describe the status of the devices, aggregating the data objects into a common set, querying the set of data objects to determine the status of the devices, and customizing the set of data objects, wherein the data objects each contain a collection of references to other objects, a monitoring mode of the object, and a range of numbers that indicate the health state of the object.
Implementations may include customizing the set of data objects by deciding the status information that is included in the data objects, deciding the way that the data objects will be aggregated into the set of data objects, dynamically adding objects to the set, and dynamically removing objects from the set or by dynamically changing the range of numbers that indicate the health of state of the objects. In an implementation, the common set of aggregated objects is a management information base (MIB).
Implementations may also include manipulating the objects in the MIB in general or manipulating the MIB by simple network management protocol (SNMP).
In another aspect, the invention features, in a network device, a computer implemented method of managing status information in a network, including collecting status information about the network, condensing the status information into at least one object, selectively viewing the status information contained in the object and selectively changing the status information in the object.
In an implementation the at least one object are data structures.
In another implementation, the collecting status information includes collecting the status information into a management information base (MIB), and the condensing the status information includes selectively choosing status information of interest, storing status information which was not chosen or deleting information which was not chosen.
In another implementation, the method includes using the at least one object to control at least one additional device on the network, which could be controlled by Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP).
In another aspect, the invention features, in a network management station, a method of status information management for devices on a network, including aggregating a plurality of software objects associated with the network devices into a management information base (MIB), accessing software objects from the MIB, querying the objects to determine the operational state of the network devices, manipulating the objects to control the devices, and selectively changing the status information contained within the objects.
In an implementation, the method also includes selectively choosing the way the plurality of software objects are aggregated into the MIB, and dynamically adding and removing objects in the MIB.
In an implementation the software objects are data structures-and the status information is operational state information of the network devices which may include parameters associated with the operation of the network devices, parameter value ranges indicative of normal operation of the network devices, and syntax that indicates whether the network devices are operating properly.
In yet another aspect, the invention features a computer program residing on a computer-readable medium comprising instructions for causing a computer to collect status information about the network, condense the status information into at least one object, selectively view the status information contained in the object and selectively change the status information in the object.
In an implementation, the at least one object are data structures.
In another implementation, the computer program also includes instructions to collect the status information into a management information base (MIB). The instructions to condense the status information comprise instructions to selectively choose status information of interest. The instructions to condense the status information further comprise instructions to store status information which was not chosen. The instructions to condense the status information further comprise instructions to delete information which was not chosen.
In another implementation, the computer program includes instructions to use the at least one object to control at least one additional device on the network and the one additional device is controlled by Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP).
In still another aspect, the invention features a processor-based apparatus on a network including a processor, a configurable peripheral device operationally coupled to the processor and to the network, a memory operationally coupled to the memory storing instructions for causing the processor to collect status information about the network, condense the status information into at least one object, selectively view the status information contained in the object, and selectively change the status information in the object.
In another aspect, the invention features a network management station having access to one or more network devices, including a processor, means to communicate with the network devices, a memory operationally coupled to the processor, the memory storing instructions causing the processor to aggregate a plurality of software objects associated with the network devices into a management information base (MIB), access software objects from the MIB, query the objects to determine the operational state of the network devices, manipulate the objects to control the devices, and selectively change the status information contained within the objects.
The invention may provide one or more of the following advantages.
The systems and techniques described here can enable status information generated by network devices to be aggregated into a few pieces of status information. Such aggregation can be performed in the network device or in a management station.
A network administrator can customize data aggregation, such as identifying the information to be aggregated and the method of aggregation.
The details of one or more embodiments are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.